


a heart made out of stone

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink and yellow; my heart over yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a heart made out of stone

_So I take you to the beach and walk along the sand_  
 _And I'll make you a heart pendant with a pebble held in my hand_  
 _And I'll carve it like a necklace so the heart falls where your chest is_  
 _And now a piece of me is a piece of the beach and it falls just where it needs to be_  
 _And rests peacefully so you just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours now_  
-Ed Sheeran, "Wake Me Up"

There's a sense of melancholy as they walk down the beach together, their hands clasped firmly together.

One of them will be leaving soon, taking a semester abroad in London, and they're trying to take advantage of their last few days together

"Hey," Tina says softly, pulling Quinn to a stop as she bends to pick up something on the ground. "Look at this."

When she straightens, there's a rose colored pebble in her hand, and Quinn smiles a little as she takes it from her, running her fingers over the smooth stone.

"It's pretty," she murmurs, passing it back to Tina.

A couple of minutes later, it's Quinn who bends to pluck a pebble from the beach, though hers is a deep amber color.

"I think we found the two most colorful pebbles on this beach," she muses, turning it over in her hand.

"Maybe it's a sign," Tina says, smiling a little when Quinn looks over at her. "Maybe you and I were supposed to find them."

Quinn smiles back and nods, murmuring, "Maybe," as she dips her head for a kiss before they continue on.

 

 

 

 

 

They're in bed a week later, the night before Quinn is supposed to leave, and Quinn sighs, turning on her side and resting her hand on Tina's stomach.

"I really don't want to leave tomorrow," she says quietly, stroking Tina's bare skin with her fingertips.

Tina smiles up at her, rubbing her hand along Quinn's arm. "I know you're excited about going."

"Okay, I really don't want to leave you tomorrow," Quinn amends, arching an eyebrow.

Tina's smile widens and she nods. "I know. But you know I'll come visit you, and it's only for a few months."

"Yeah," Quinn murmurs. "I am excited to go, it's an amazing opportunity, but I just – what do I do when I need you with me?" Tears suddenly shine in her eyes. "When I need you so much it hurts?"

Tina pushes up on her elbow, placing her hand on the side of Quinn's head as she presses a kiss to her lips, and then shifts to stand.

"I have something for you."

"You do?" Quinn says, sniffling quietly.

"Mmhmm," Tina hums, tugging open a drawer of her dresser and pulling something out.

She comes back to settle on the bed, sitting cross-legged, and Quinn sits up to face her, frowning curiously.

"Remember the other day on the beach, when we found those pebbles?"

Quinn nods, and Tina smiles, opening her hands to reveal the two stones, pink and yellow, smooth and shiny and now shaped like hearts, silver chains dangling from each one.

"I had them turned into necklaces, one for you, and one for me. I'll take your yellow one, and you take my pink one, and when you wear it, it'll rest here –" She lifts her hand to press it between Quinn's breasts, feeling the other girl's heart pounding under her palm. "And when you miss me, when you need me, you just imagine that this heart is mine. Right over yours. Right where it will always belong."

Tears roll down Quinn's cheeks as she stares at Tina, and then she smiles brilliantly before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Tina's, resting her hand on the back of the other girl's neck.

"I love you so much," she whispers when the kiss breaks, touching her forehead to Tina's.

Tina kisses her again, a soft press of her lips, and smiles as she lifts her hand to Quinn's hair.

"I love you too."  



End file.
